


Waiting Game

by animangod, youdidwinsodidi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: Fai waits for Kurogane to wake up in Nihon





	Waiting Game

Waiting was torture. He had disparaged the idea of waiting to see if Sakura would make it back, had wanted to go out and protect her from whatever cruelty Tokyo had. He could reasonably do something to protect her from Tokyo's suffering. He couldn't do anything for Kurogane but wait.

  
And he waited. He waited as he watched sun and nights go by. He waited as he clutched Kurogane's tan hand, allowing droplets of tears to fall onto those scarred fingers. He waited as he softly ran his fingers over those scars, forever markings of their journeys. He waited as he stared at the missing arm, pleading to no one in particular that _please wake up_.

 

He waited as he apologised to Tomoyo, curling into her comforting hug, listening to her reassurances that he would be okay, that he would live. He waited nights as he confessed his deepest secrets to Kurogane, who was still in a deep sleep. He waited days as he whispered his love confessions to the sleeping ninja.  
  
Fai waited, until his heart almost couldn't beat anymore from lack of food (Kurogane's blood who needed it far more than him). From pain. From loss that he hadn't anticipated. From the deep ache of how was he supposed to go on without him. Vampire blood ties or not, if Kurogane died, his heart would die with him.  
  
So Fai waited. He would wait forever if he had to.


End file.
